


Не стоит бояться старых друзей...

by Nichirin_Kamen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dark, Gen, Haunting, Mind Manipulation, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichirin_Kamen/pseuds/Nichirin_Kamen
Summary: Невесомые шаги, негромкий шелест страниц. Разум твердит, что это друг, но еле сдерживаемый страх непроизвольно сковывает тело.





	Не стоит бояться старых друзей...

**Author's Note:**

> Обратная сторона процесса "промывания мозгов". Решила пересмотреть арку Подчинителей и вдохновилась 349-350 сериями. Даже несмотря на то, что Цукишима там выглядит как пугающий тип из японских ужастиков, он мне всё равно нравится.

«Почему я решила, что он мой друг?» — холодным потом прошибло неприятное осознание.

Таким же холодным, как и сталь клинка, прорезавшего плоть. Раны не оставалось. Только какая-то ноющая боль где-то глубоко внутри. Осязаемая и при этом невыносимая. Хотелось кричать, но оставалось только улыбаться, чтобы не вызывать ни у кого подозрений. Особенно у Куросаки-куна. Потому что ничего и не случилось.

Только взгляд странных карих глаз не выходил из головы. Незнакомых, затуманенных, пугающих. Нападающий не был похож на монстра. Обычный парень. Очень высокий, опрятный и худой. Симпатичный. Возможно, встреча с ним в других условиях была бы более приятной, но сейчас осознание того, что под влиянием этих глаз ей пришлось врать своим друзьям и говорить то, что ничего не произошло, вызвало у Орихиме только подсознательный ужас, своими липкими холодными лапами закрывавший ей рот.

Невольно вырвавшееся изо рта слово «друг» ещё сильнее испугало девушку, потому что она ранее никогда в жизни не видела этого человека и знала только его имя.

Цукишима-сан. 

Сейчас оно становилось более осязаемым, чем просто звук, а образ незнакомца, напавшего на неё, вырисовывался всё чётче, постепенно завладевая мыслями.

«Что же он сделал со мной?» — с ужасом думала девушка, понимая, что с каждой минутой всё больше думает об этом человеке, а его лицо и взгляд карих глаз, казалось, напрочь застрял в её голове.

***

Дни шли своим чередом. Незнакомец больше не объявлялся, но появилось неприятное чувство преследования. Казалось, среди толпы на улице то и дело мелькала высокая фигура в белой рубашке или среди тишины улицы раздавались невесомые еле слышные шаги и шелест перелистываемых страниц.

«Возвращение Эона», — невесть откуда всплыло название книги в голове у Орихиме, хотя она понятия не имела, что мог читать её преследователь. Но каждый раз, оборачиваясь назад, она видела лишь пустоту и гнетущее ощущение чьего-то недавнего присутствия. Он следил за ней.

— Не волнуйся, я пока не собираюсь ничего с тобой делать, — вспомнился спокойный вкрадчивый голос Цукишимы при их первой встрече. И именно это злополучное слово «пока» не давало покоя и бередило душу, подобно инородному предмету. Оно было страшнее ранее пережитых сражений и ужасов, потому что об этом враге, как и о его планах насчёт неё, Орихиме абсолютно ничего не знала.

Неизвестность не давала расслабиться, пока в один из дней, Цукишима снова не объявился. Тогда она была вместе с Чадом. Произошло сражение, и незнакомец отступил, успев сделать чёрное дело: он ранил её друга, и зная то, что произойдёт с ним дальше и то, что она не в силах от этого исцелить, тревога и чувство вины разрастались ещё сильнее. Если бы она была чуть внимательнее, чуть быстрее и смелее, то всего этого бы не произошло.

***

Стук ботинок по мостовой. Он шёл прямо к ней, и от этого сильнее замирало сердце.

— Настало время проснуться и вспомнить, кто я такой, — прозвучал негромкий голос Цукишимы, пробиравший до самых мурашек.

Тишина. И после этих слов, казалось, всё встало на свои места. Страх ушёл, потому что никто не боится старых друзей…


End file.
